


I Left My Heart With Her In Old Madrid

by flamingosarepink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and there is a slight cliffhanger at the end oh no, i dont even know what this is so i apologize, this one is also unbeta'd too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Title comes from Nat King Cole's song "Madrid." Written after thinking about Ricky coming back for Cris's birthday.





	I Left My Heart With Her In Old Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> What do I say about this? I wrote this fic, showed it to my favorite Criska fic writer (which was GUTSY on my part) and then decided to post it recently after saying I wasn't going to.

When it comes to Cris talking to other people and noticing even though his back is turned, he almost has eyes in the back of his head. 

It’s almost become something of a sixth sense for Ricky. Which is why when he sees Cris chatting it up with someone else, he doesn’t hesitate to walk over. He flashes a smile in Cris’s direction and no surprise- Cris smiles back. It is the kind of smile that Ricky is used to seeing from him. Alluring, kind, flirtatious.. His heart practically melts when he sees it and if it wasn’t for the fact that the man Cris was talking to (presumably another footballer Ricky doesn’t know) is now looking at the two of them with a surprised look, Ricky might actually have shown it on his face as his arm slides around Cris’s waist. 

“ I’m sorry, but i’m going to have to steal Cristiano from you.” 

The other man that Cris was talking to is now left in their wake as Ricky steers off with Cris in tow. Cris actually thinks it’s rather funny while Ricky does not. They walk towards a corner of club where there’s an empty half circle booth, both of them sitting down together. Ricky’s arm is still around Cris’s waist and the latter doesn’t exactly look like he’s too eager to move away. He still has that alluring smile on his face and Ricky knows he’s probably still scowling because he’d rather be in the peace and quiet with Cris than a noisy club. But it’s not his birthday, it’s Cris’s.

“ Are you jealous or something?” There’s a hint of a joke in Cris’s voice, blissfully unaware on the account of that this IS his birthday party. Ricky scowls back at him, mouth slightly open as if the idea of him being jealous over some stranger is absolutely out of the question. 

“Why would you think that?” Ricky is a bad bad liar.

Cris laughs in a way that mirrors his smile, and from the way his eyebrow quirks up Ricky knows that Cris knows it too. “You should be having fun.”

“You know I don’t like parties.” 

“ But this is my party so try to have fun for me.” Guilty as charged, Ricky is somewhat of a sucker for the way that the other man smiles and he can’t object to that. Albeit somewhat grumpily, he ends up smiling back. He really can’t help it. 

“Fine.” Ricky says flatly although the crooked smile that now blooms on his face betrays him along with the chuckle as he ducks his head to try and hide it. Cris is laughing with him, and they just sit close together like this- with knees knocking together and yes, Ricky’s arm is still around the other man’s waist. From an outside observer looking in, they look like a couple very much so in love. 

That of course, is true even if neither of them mention it or say and it’s somewhat of an unspoken fact at this point. So really, they don’t have to. It’s not imperative that either of them say it when both of them can so much as look at each other and just know. Eventually Cris gets up to join the party again, and Ricky stays in the comfort of the booth. For a brief moment he’s locked in his own thoughts, thinking about how after tomorrow he’ll have to go back home. After all, they can’t spend every moment together. But for tonight, they can. Which is why they go back to Cris’s house together. Junior has been in bed for hours and Cris’s mom is probably asleep too. They walk as quietly as they can to Cris’s room before Ricky flops onto the bed; Cris looking at him with a goofy sort of smile on his face and a quiet chuckle as the other man closes the door. 

“What?” Ricky asks, not being able to hide a crooked smile now that he’s out of the stifling club setting and in the private comfort of this familiar environment. 

“You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you?” Cris looks at him with a suspicious look on his face but there’s a smile too. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting for it as well. 

“ You say that as if you haven’t. Of course I have.” Ricky replies as he sits up, tone a little bit more serious but feathers none the less ruffled as he sits back on his elbows. The air in the room is obvious. Neither of them want to strike up the nerve to say what is on their minds, but nevertheless Cris is the first to break the ice. Ricky swallows hard, looking up at Cris speaks gently; almost a whisper as he moves to sit next to Ricky with a hopeful look in his eyes that he’s managing to hide quite well. 

“ You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” The tone is somewhat serious. Ricky can only think about what he actually HAS to go back to- which is just a house that’s empty of anyone else except him. He doesn’t really want to talk about it at all, but he can’t just ignore or shut Cristiano down. Although from the way that Cris is looking at him now, he knows and doesn’t have to say it or perhaps, even want to. This happens a lot with the two of them.. Looking at each other and just **_knowing_** what the other wants to say.

Ricky doesn’t actually want to go back to Orlando, it’s not like they’re really utilizing him anyway. He could always go back to Brazil, to be closer to his kids, and the fact that he wants to stay here in Madrid with Cris and Junior makes him feel selfish. He’s been thinking about it for a while now, but the goofy smile Cris had on his face when they walked in stays burned into his mind. Ricky smiles at Cris nervously, his stomach twisting into anxious knots while he shifts closer, their knees knocking together again. “ I’m staying with you. At least, for a little while.” Cris tries to hide the smile on his face by biting his lower lip slightly as Ricky finishes speaking, moving to hug him. Eventually though, they end up going to sleep given the fact that Cris has to be at training tomorrow morning. 

——

Neither Cristiano nor Ricky really care when the cameras snap away to get pictures as all the players arrive to training, the cameras snapping away once the photographers notice that it’s Ricky driving. He can imagine it now- the reactions to people when they see that it’s him behind the wheel of one of Cris’s many cars but on his mind as well is the look on Junior’s face when they came face to face that morning. Ricky thinks he made the right choice as he drives back to Cris’s house. The sense of familiarity that comes along with being around the other man is something that he’s craved for a while now. That’s all he wants for the moment, however long that will be. Given the time that they’ve spent apart, he would prefer not to put a timeline on it.  
At this point, he’d love to keep playing even if that doesn’t seem like it’ll be possible.

There’s a lot of thoughts floating through his mind. Yet as soon as he steps back through the doorway, he feels as if he’s home. 

—

After training, Marcelo sidles up to Cristiano with a smile on his face and a hand on his shoulder- leaning in close to the other man’s ear. The locker room is relatively quiet, with some of their teammates milling about chatting about various different things. Marcelo is one of Cristiano’s closest friends and always has this innate sense of knowing when something is either making him happy or sad. Today seems no different, because before Cris can even react, Marcelo is asking him something. He must have noticed the soft smile that occasionally bloomed on his friend’s face during today’s session. 

“ Who drove you to training this morning? Does it have anything to do with the smile this morning? ” 

Cris has one hand on a towel- preparing to head off to the showers before heading home when his head snaps up slightly and his eyes look straight at those of his friend’s. He’s bad at hiding things, and this is no different- other than the fact that the pictures of him and Ricky are probably being posted around various different social media outlets as they speak. Maybe Marcelo’s already seen them in the short amount of time they’ve been in the locker room, but Cristiano doesn’t really know. Nevertheless, he chuckles softly (albeit slightly nervously) before a bright smile blooms on his face as he ducks his head, looking back up at the other man slightly shyly. He’s about to open his mouth to speak, but Sergio appears beside Marcelo faster than Cris can blink, beating him to the punch before words even form on Cris’s lips. 

“ Is it true Ricky’s the one who drove you to training this morning?” 

The emotions between the three of them range from Cris being slightly wide eyed and mouth open ever so slightly, Marcelo looking over his shoulder with brows furrowed and a slight scowl on his face to Sergio looking slightly clueless. “ The photos are all over Twitter..-“ Marcelo mutters something quickly to Sergio, who smiles in that charming way he always does before the other man walks off back in the direction of his locker, and Cris can only guess they probably made plans to meet up at Sergio’s house after this. Marcelo looks back to Cris at some point, a gentle smile on his face in the place of the scowl that appeared a moment ago.

“ I’m glad he came to see you, it’s been forever since you’ve seen each other.” What Marcelo says is very simple, in case Cris would prefer not to talk too much more about this. He actually doesn’t mind talking about it too much, given that it’s all he can think about at the moment. Prior to his birthday, Cris can’t think of the last time he saw Ricky let alone even spoke to him properly.

“ Me too. He’s staying a little while with me until he figures things out.” Cris’s voice is low and almost a whisper, but given how close Marcelo is standing close to him the other man can still hear.


End file.
